


Never Mess with Starchild!

by KuroBakura



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine shows up at Elliot's apartment threatens him to stay away form Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try and Stop Me, Blaine Anderson!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on prompt for each chapter. 
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets one of Kurt's classmates from High School, Blaine Anderson and got more than just a hello.

Elliot was standing in his kitchen, organizing the cabinets with the food he just bought at the store a little bit ago. Suddenly, there was a knock at his apartment door. Elliot turned his head a tad.

“Who could that be? I am not expecting company today.” Elliot thought to himself. He fully turned around and walked over to get the door. When he got there, he looked through the keyhole. It was a man that had dark hair and wearing nice clothing. Adam opened the door but keep the sliding lock on, just in case.

“May I help you, Sir?” Elliot asked the guy.

“Are you Elliot Gilbert?” the man asked.

“Yes I am and..who are you, may I ask?” Elliot replied.

“My name is Blaine Anderson. You know someone I went to school with.” The guy said.

“Who would that be?” Elliot asked.

“His name is Kurt Hummel.” The man answered. Elliot's eyes widened when . Elliot He closed the door and then unlocked it. Elliot opened the door again.

“Come on in.” Elliot told Blaine. Blaine walked on it and Elliot shut the door behind him.

“I apologize for the mess. I just went food shopping today...but...I can tell you are not here to meet me. So...Kurt has told you about me? He's such a sweetheart and kind man. I adore him to bits and pieces! Tell me...what was he like in High School?” Elliot told him. Blaine suddenly glared at him.

“I came here to tell you to stay away from him, "StarChild".” Blaine coldly said to Elliot. Elliot was shocked and offended at the same time.

“Uh, Excuse me?” Elliot asked, confused.

“You heard me, Mr. Gilbert. I say...STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY MAN!” Blaine ordered. Elliot started to feel pissed off by this “Blaine's” attitude. Elliot was not going to hold back. Plus, he is in love with Kurt and will do any thing to protect him from getting hurt.

“And why should I listen to you? I actually have two reasons I why I should not. One, you are not my Mother and two, Kurt is an adult, just like I am. Kurt and I can do whatever the fuck we want that is legal.” Elliot told him. Blaine took a step forward, Elliot felt like really punching this guy's lights out.

“And my reason is because ever since he has been in New York, it's been Elliot this and Elliot that. I am sick of him talking about you and worrying he might leave me. Kurt is MY man and I want you to stay away from him! Do you understand?” Blaine sad.

“Yes but that's not going to happen, honey.” Elliot replied. Blaine's anger began to rise inside him.

“LISTEN TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE. I LOVE KURT AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE UNTIL YOU YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH.” Blaine said. Elliot took a breath and looked at him.

“Okay, are you done? I got other things to do than waste my time talking to a jealous man. Now, please, leave my home.” Elliot replied. Blaine wanted to pop him in the mouth but he knew that being violent would drive Kurt away so he restrained himself.

“Fine. I'll see myself out but you better watch out.” Blaine said. Suddenly, Elliot leaned forward and looked Blaine in the face.

“Did you just threaten me, bitch?” Elliot asked, moving his fingers on one of his hands to keep himself from punching Blaine.

“Oh! So, you finally listened to what I was saying.” Blaine said. Elliot had enough of this bastard and decided to just let his mouth run.

'YOU COME IN TO MY HOME AND ALL I HAVE HEARD WAS NOTHING BUT LIES AND HORSESHIT. I SHOULD HAVE NOT LET YOU IN BUT I WANTED TO BE POLITE AND KIND BUT YOU WANTED TO ACT LIKE A JERK AND ORDERED ME AROUND LIKE I WAS A CHILD. YOU WANT ME STOP?! YOU CAN AND THINK THAT BUT IN THE END, I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME. IF KURT REALLY LOVES YOU THEN WHY DOES HE FEEL LIKE NEEDS TO THINK THINGS OVER? Plus, I never knew he had a boyfriend! If what you are telling me is true. If I was him, I would, for sure, throw you to the curb. He deserves some one better than some jealous and bratty stalker, who is clearly nuts, dangerous and obsessed.” Elliot shouted. Blaine suddenly felt like he could not speak or make a sound but was very angry.

“That is what I thought. ..Now, just like you said, you can see yourself out of my home.. Have a great day!” Elliot said, smiling and waving. Blaine grunted and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Elliot stood there for a minute and stared at the door. He felt really angry and worried at the same time.

“Wow! I better tell Kurt about this and get there before this “Blaine” does.” Elliot thought. He ran to his phone and dialed Kurt's number. It rang three times before Kurt picked and answered. Elliot took a quick breath before answering back.

“Hey, Kurt, I need to talk to you. ...It's very..urgent. ...Okay, be there in a few minutes. Thanks. See you soon.” Elliot told him. As Elliot hung up the phone, he ran over and grabbed his cellphone and keys. He quickly opened the door and rushed out, letting the door close behind him, automatically locking it. The door has an automatic lock but he needs the key to get back inside. Getting in to the elevator and pressing the ground floor button, Elliot kept having these panicking and crazy thoughts running through in his head, simultaneously. They were like mini nightmares but he was actually wide awake and functioning. As he left the apartment complex, Elliot took a breath and had one last and terrifying thought pop up as he turned to the corner.

“I just...I just hope I am not too late. This jerk needs to be stopped before Kurt gets hurt....or even worse...killed.”  


Prompt: 

 


	2. Questions and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to Kurt's job to ask him about Blaine but it does not last that long. At Adam's apartment, it goes from worst to good and then...it becomes...dangerous.

Elliot arrived at the diner a few minutes later. Kurt was standing outside, waiting for Elliot. He saw Elliot from the corner of his left eye. Elliot stopped in front of him and took a few breathes.

“Elliot, hi...um..are you alright? ” Kurt said. Elliot looked up at Kurt.

“Can we talk inside, please?” Elliot asked, catching his breath.

“Um, sure.” Kurt replied. He began to worry a bit.

“Thanks.” Elliot replied. Kurt and Elliot headed in to the diner and sat in at a corner booth.

“Elliot, what is going on here?” Kurt asked. Elliot took a breath and rubbed his neck a couple of times before he began.

“Kurt, some guy was at my apartment today and they said that said he knew you from High School and you were his boyfriend.” Elliot told him. Kurt was puzzled but curious.

“Did he ever give you his name?” Kurt asked.

“He said his name is Blaine Anderson. This guy is seriously a real nut case!” Elliot said. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes widen and fear began to build up inside him. He leaned back and began to panic a bit.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Elliot asked. Kurt sat straight back up and looked at Elliot

“Yes, I am. Also, yes, I did go to High School with him and we were lovers at one time but I broke up with him a while ago. Like before Christmas vacation of my senior year. We have stayed as friends but...” Kurt was interrupted by seeing Elliot's eyes widen.

“Elliot?” Kurt asked.

“Ssh! ..Do not look behind you.” Elliot whispered carefully. It was Blaine, looking at Elliot. Elliot knew that this guy was beyond angry seeing him with Kurt (and he knew, it was Kurt). Elliot looked his watch.

“I better get going. Sorry about cutting this shot. Tell you what, come over to my place later and I'll make you dinner.” Elliot told him.

“Okay. See you later.” Kurt said. Elliot nodded, got up quickly and left, walking past Blaine but did not give him any attention or contact at all. As soon as the door closed, Kurt got up and went to go bust a table that just sat down. Blaine decided to leave but wait around the block until Kurt was off of work. Two hours later Kurt walked out of the diner and headed down the block to Elliot's apartment complex. Blaine decided to stay back and wait until it there was a better time to go to Elliot's to confront Kurt.

A few minutes later, Kurt arrived at Elliot's apartment and knocked the door two times. The door opened and Elliot stood there, smiling and happy to see Kurt (again).

“Hi! Come on in! I already made dinner.” Elliot said.

“Thanks.” Kurt said and then walked in to the apartment. As Elliot shut the door, Kurt took a deep breath.

“Hey, Elliot, can I talk to you about earlier? ...There's a lot more you need to know.” Kurt asked.

“Sure.” Elliot said. Both them walked over to the couch and sat down. Kurt, then, turned to the left of him, to look at Elliot.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about from earlier? By the way, are you thirsty or any thing?” Elliot asked Kurt.

“Thanks but I am good. Um...remember when I said I was friends with Blaine, even though, we are ex-lovers?” Kurt asked.

“I do.” Elliot replied.

“Well, it is true that Him and I are friends but....I have been ignoring him and have not spoken to him for months. After, I graduated High School and I moved very quickly and never told him. Our relationship and friendship...was...very toxic.” Kurt explained.

“Toxic as in sexual?” Elliot asked.

“No. His personality was very controlling and such. I never had sex with him..nor wanted to. Which is a good thing...if you knew Blaine personally.” Kurt said, nervously. Kurt looked at the ground, suddenly feeling nervous. Elliot moved over closer to Kurt and put his arm around him.

“Kurt, we do not have to talk about this any more. It apparently makes you nervous and frightened. I will not bring it up again...which makes me worried about you and this Blaine guy.” Elliot said.

“Thanks. I will be fine, though.” Kurt said. Elliot hugged Kurt and then looked at him.

“Are you still hungry or do you want me to walk you home?” Elliot said. Kurt looked up.

“I'll stay. Plus, I am very hungry. I did skip lunch today to cover for someone else today.” Kurt told him. Elliot got up and help Kurt up. Suddenly, Kurt was in Elliot's arms, looking up at each other.

“God, he's gorgeous.” Both of them thought at the same time. Suddenly, Elliot realized what he was doing and let go gently.

“I..I..I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that.” Elliot said. Kurt suddenly held Elliot's face by the cheeks in both hands.

“Do not be sorry...I'm not sorry at all.” Kurt said, smiling.

“Kurt?” Elliot asked. Kurt did not answer Elliot but instead..Kurt kissed Elliot's lips! About 20 seconds have passed before Kurt stopped. Elliot stood there, wide-eyed.

“Um......uh...wow.” Elliot said. He looked at Kurt who was blushing and smiling.

“Elliot...I know this is weird time but I feel like I need to tell you this.” Kurt piped up.

“I love you!” Elliot blurted out without even thinking. Kurt was now wide-eyed.

“You do?” Kurt said. Elliot kissed Kurt on the top of the head and held him close.

“Yes. For a while now. I love you as the person you are. Not what you look on the outside, though...you are very adorable.” Elliot replied. Kurt giggled and Elliot smiled. Kurt wrapped his arms around Elliot and held him closer to him.

“I love you, too.” Kurt said back. They stood there for a minute, holding each other before they let go and held hands.

“We better eat dinner before it spoils or get cold.” Elliot said.

“You lead the way...StarChild.” Kurt said, smiling.

“Okay..sweetheart.” Elliot replied. As they walked to the eating area, not even before 10 steps between the both of them, another knock was at the door.

“You head to the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute, love.” Elliot told him.

“I'll wait here, if that is okay with you.”

“Sure.” Elliot replied. He headed to the door and opened it. When he opened the door, Kurt's heart sunk and became nervous. It was the person Kurt thought he would never, ever see or hear from again for the rest of his life...Blaine Anderson.

  
Prompt:  


 


	3. Pulling the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tries to force Kurt to love him again but ends hurting more than just Kurt...and did not even see it coming.

“Oh fuck.” Kurt thought as he stood there.

“Hello, Kurt. It is really good to see you again.” Blaine said. Kurt could not get word out of his mouth. Elliot tried to close the door on this man but Blaine blocked it with his foot and walked in. Without being invited in, of course.

“Blaine, why the hell are you here?” Kurt asked, finally able to speak.

“Can I not visit a friend?” Blaine replied.

“Can you leave my house before I punch you in the face?” Elliot asked. Blaine ignored Elliot's comment and keep his concentration all on Kurt.

“Blaine, you could have called me first to let me know.” Kurt said.

“I would but as you can tell, I do not have your new number.” Blaine said.

“Then how did you know where I lived?!” Kurt asked.

“Oh, I did some of my own research.” Blaine told him. Kurt realized that Blaine got information by doxing him on the internet!

“YOU BASTARD!” Kurt shouted, now terrified for his life. Blaine started to walked towards Kurt. Kurt kept backing up slowly but suddenly was stopped by a wall in the back of him. Elliot tried to run up behind Blaine to grab him but Blaine quickly elbowed Elliot in the stomach and caused him to fall to the ground, coughing.

“ELLIOT!” Kurt shouted. Blaine, now standing in front of Kurt, face to face, wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him! Kurt tried to push Blaine away but it was no use. Blaine's scare tactic was working. When it he stopped, he looked in to Kurt's eyes.

“You know, I never stopped loving you, Kurt.” Blaine said. Suddenly, Blaine let go and fell to the ground as he felt a sharp pain between his legs.

“You may have not but I have Blaine. You are a monster and I regret even knowing you!” Kurt told him. As Kurt thought Blaine was about to give up...he realized...it just made things worst. Blaine got up quickly and threw Kurt to the floor then quickly got down there as well, pinning Kurt in place by the legs.

“If that is so, then I will just have make you love me all over again...by force.” Blaine said. Elliot got up from the floor but his stomach was still a bit painful from Blaine jabbing him with his elbow. Elliot could not yell or Blaine will hurt Kurt more. Suddenly, Elliot remembered that he has something in the side table of his bedroom. Blaine was so fixated on Kurt, that he was forgetting Elliot was there. Elliot quickly crawled pass them quickly and went in to his room. He closed the door quietly behind him, ran over to the side table. Elliot took out a small, black hand gun that was in a belt case. The gun is for protection and has a legal document saying he was allowed to own it which was in the same drawer where he kept the gun. He made sure it was ready to use. Everything was in order and attached the case in the back of him walked over to the door. He quickly left out but stayed hidden. Elliot stood in the back behind the nearest wall out of site. Blaine was tying Kurt's hands up and Kurt's pants were completely off, tossed to the far side of the living room.

“BLAINE, STOP THIS MADNESS. THIS IS THE REASON I LEFT YOU AND MOVED WITHOUT TELLING YOU. YOU ARE A FREAKING NUT CASE!” Kurt shouted.

“Until you love me again, I will not. And the only thing I am nuts about is you.” Blaine calmly told him.

“ELLIOT!!!” Kurt cried out.

“Forget about him, Kurt. You belong to me. You are mine.” Blaine said, feeling up his cheek. Kurt reached out and bit his hand. This made Blaine furious and slapped Kurt in the face. He leaned back still looking at Kurt.

“You should not have done that, Babe. And now...it is time to finally and really make you mine!” Blaine exclaimed. Kurt covered his eyes and Blaine grabbed his belt to unbuckle it.

“Do not try to move a muscle and be a good boy.” Blaine said. Suddenly, Elliot made his move.

“Now...close your eyes and...” Blaine was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

“How about _you_ close your eyes and be a good boy?” A voice from behind said. Blaine turned around. Elliot held the gun and pointed straight at Blaine's face.

“GET OFF OF HIM AND LEAVE. I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU IF KEEP DOING THIS.” Elliot ordered. Blaine did not budge and put pressure on Kurt's legs.

“Elliot..please hurry..” Kurt whispered. Elliot looked at Kurt. Blaine looked down at Kurt, grabbed his neck squeezed. Kurt began to lose air.

“Do not worry, it will be all over soon.” Blaine said. Elliot had to make a quick decision. Either let Kurt die or kill this son of a bitch. Either way, someone was going to die and it sure as hell will _NOT_ be Kurt.

“Do not worry, Kurt. Every thing will be okay..” Elliot whispered to himself. He cocked and put the gun against Blaine's back.

“3..2..1..” Blaine counted down but before he could finish the job, Elliot pulled the trigger and the gun went off in to Blaine's back and through his chest. The bullet got stuck in Blaine. Elliot dropped the gun and quickly ran over to Kurt. He dropped to the ground and untied him. As Blaine feel to the ground, bleeding, Elliot quickly pulled Kurt away and to the other side of the room. Kurt hugged Elliot and cried.

“Kurt...I am so sorry that I had to do that but he was about to kill you.” Elliot said.

“I am not upset at that. I'm relieved that is it over. You saved my life, Elliot. Thank you.” Kurt said. Elliot took out his cell phone to call the cops.

“Anytime, darling.” Elliot said and then kissed the top of Kurt's head. Before he could even dial the phone, a knock was on the door. It was the police. Elliot opened the door. The cops rushed in and saw Blaine on the ground. After they interviewed Elliot and Kurt, Elliot decided that he wanted to hand over his gun to the police, even though, he was allowed to have it. The cops did not arrest him but made them both fill out a report about what happened. It was self-defense for Kurt as well as open-and-shut case. Before they cleaned up the scene, Elliot went in to his room and packed a bag because Kurt told him to stay at his place for a few days.

 

 


	4. Moving On Without Regret...To Florida!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Kurt can not sleep after what happen so Elliot talks to Kurt and makes him an offer that could change their relationship.

Later the night at Kurt's apartment, Elliot was laying on the couch, wide awake. Kurt walked in the room. Elliot saw him and turned on the light next to him.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Elliot asked.

“I can not sleep because of what happened earlier.” Kurt replied. Elliot sat up on the couch.

“Come sit next to me.” Elliot said. Kurt walked over and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt laid his head on him and Elliot put his arm around him.

“Well...looks like I am gonna have to move.” Elliot said out loud to himself. Kurt sighed.

“Sorry...I did not meant to say that.” Elliot said.

“It's okay. Plus, only if you want to. If you do...where would you move to?” Kurt said.

“Maybe a but father in town. I have an aunt in Florida who is offering me to live in her other home that she owns at the moment but I would only do that one condition.” Elliot replied.

“And what condition is that?” Kurt asked.

“...If you move there and in with me.” Elliot answered. Kurt looked up at Elliot, eyes widened.

“I can not afford that, Elliot. I barely can afford the apartment I have now!” Kurt said.

“My aunt would only charge us for bills. The house she owns is paid in full. Like I said, only if you want to. It actually might be cheaper for you but I understand. I will not force you to make a decision that you do not to make or fell uncomfortable with. I love you, Kurt.” Elliot said. Kurt took a breath and held Elliot's hand.

“I love you, too, but...do you really want me living with you after only dating me for basically hours?!” Kurt asked. Elliot turned to him and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, actually. I mean, it would take a while before we actually get there and officially move in any way but yes, absolutely.” Elliot said. Kurt sat there for a few minutes, thinking about it.

“Yes.” Kurt finally piped up.

“Huh?” Elliot asked.

“I mean, yes. I will move with you to Florida and in that house with you.”Kurt replied, smiling. Elliot smiled and hugged his man.

“I will let my Aunt know in the morning.” Elliot said.

“And I talk to my boss in the morning.” Kurt said. Elliot and Kurt looked at each other smiling and kissed. When they stopped, Kurt put his hand over his mouth and yawned.

“I better get some sleep. I wonder, though.” Kurt said.

“Wonder what?” Elliot asked.

“I wonder why what happened earlier is not seriously affecting me or mentally damaging my mind?” Kurt asked.

“Because you knew how Blaine was and knew that maybe one this would happen. Not sure if there is other logical reasons for why you feel that way but that what I can think of.” Elliot answered.

“True. Eh, maybe I will never know exactly why but I feel one thing after all of this.” Kurt replied.

“What is that?” Elliot asked.

“Relieved and safe. As well as knowing he will not hurt or harm any one else any more. His parents even did not want him around them because the way he was. They tried to help but he refused it. ...Any way, I ma heading to bed now. Night, Elliot.” Kurt said then walked to his room.

“Night, Kurt.” Elliot replied. When Kurt was in his room and shut the door, Elliot turned off the light and laid back down again. Elliot closed his eyes and fell asleep within 5 minutes.

Tomorrow starts a new day for the two lovers for the rest of their lifes. One thing will always stay the same and that is when it comes to people he cares about...NO one messes with Star-Child.

 


End file.
